PERNYATAAN
by b.ulu
Summary: Guanlin mau nembak Seonho, tapi dia bingung gimana cara dia buat nembak Seonho.
1. Chapter 1

**PERNYATAAN**

 **Cast :GuanHo dan member PD101S2**

 **Warn : ini BL yah! Cerita membosankan dan berbelit – belit.**

 **Rating : T**

 **Length : Twooshoot**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SELAMAT MEMBACA!**

oOo

 _Guanlin mau nembak Seonho, tapi dia bingung gimana cara dia buat_ _nembak Seonho?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **SEONHO POV**

Hari ini adalah hari untuk mempresentasikan tugasku bersama kelompokku. Aku memulai presentasiku lalu di lanjutkan oleh empat temanku yang lain. Untung saja aku bukan orang yang punya masalah untuk tampil di depan, jadi aku tak mempunyai kendala apapun saat menyampaikan bagianku.

.

.

Yap, presentasiku selesai, waktunya di lanjutkan pada kelompok selanjutnya. Tapi, sepertinya bangku kosong di belakang sudah penuh di isi, jadi aku terpaksa duduk di depan bersama kelompok lain.

Aku melihat satu bangku kosong di depan, dan itu disebelah Guanlin, sosok pendiam diantara teman sekelasku yang lain. Baiklah Yoo Seonho, kau sudah tidak memiliki waktu, cukup duduk dan perhatikan ke depan.

Akhirnya aku mendudukan diriku di sebelah Guanlin, sampai entah darimana datangnya perasaan ini datang. Jantungku berdegup dengan kencang, kencaaang sekali…

Aneh, tidak biasanya aku seperti ini. Sebenarnya perasaan macam apa ini? Kenapa jantungku tak mau berhenti berdetak kencang ?

 **END SEONHO POV**

 **DEG**

DEG

DEG

Seonho memegangi dadanya, dimana jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat. Dia berharap Guanlin tak mendengar detak jantungnya yang berdetak begitu cepat dan sepertinya Guanlin memang tak menyadarinya karena dia tetap focus melihat ke depan.

.

.

.

Jam pelajaranpun berakhir, dan Seonho bersyukur dia bisa kembali ke tempat duduknya. Bisa – bisa dia pingsan jika jantungnya tak mau berhenti berdetak cepat. Meski ada perasaan tak rela ketika dia tak bisa dekat dengan Guanlin lagi.

.

.

.

 **SEONHO POV**

Aku menghela nafas lelah entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya hari ini. Sejak hari dimana jantungku berdegup kencang ketika berada di sebelah Guanlin, aku selalu berusaha untuk menjaga jarak darinya ( meski sebelumnya pun kami tak pernah berkomunikasi ). Tapi entah kebetulan atau bagaimana aku sering menemukan diriku harus satu kelompok dengan Guanlin, atau paling tidak kelompok kami bersebelahan, yang membuatku bisa melihat eksistensinya dalam jarak dekat.

Aku bingung, aku tak mengerti harus bertanya pada siapa untuk menemukan solusi masalahku ini. Aku bukan orang yang berpengalaman dalam masalah percintaan. Kisah cinta pertamaku saja tidak bisa di bilang pengalaman yang baik. Jika kalian berpikir berpacaran hanya dengan berkomunikasi melalui telepon genggam selama setahun adalah pengalaman yang indah.

Dan setelah menjalani _LDR_ selama setahun, dia memutuskanku di hari ulang tahunku sebagai hadiah darinya. Sungguh kisah cinta yang lucu.

.

.

.

Hari ini hari senin. Tidak ada yang special, bagiku hari apapun sama saja. Oke, lupakan bahwa hari ini kelompokku lagi – lagi berdekatan dengan kelompok Guanlin. Aku harus mati – matian menahan diri untuk tidak terus melirik kearahnya.

" Seonho..!"

" Hmm" Aku menoleh pada Justin, dia adalah salah satu teman sekelompokku saat ini.

" Aku tak mengerti bagian ini "

" Oh.. sini kulihat " Akhirnya aku berkutat dengan buku Justin memastikan apakah jawabannya sudah benar dan sesekali memperbaiki apa yang menurutku kurang benar.

" Bagaimana? Apa kau sudah mengerti sekarang ?"

" Sudah, terima kasih "

Sebenarnya aku sudah ingin berkutat kembali dengan bukuku tapi melihat Justin masih memandangiku membuatku mengurungkan niatku.

" Ada apa?"

" Seonho.. menurutmu.. barang – barang apa saja yang akan di sukai oleh wanita jika kita memberikannya?"

Aku mengerutkan keningku. Anak ini..

" Hmm? Coba kupikirkan. Wanita itu suka sesuatu yang romantis, senang di manja dan diperhatikan. Mungkin memberikan cokelat, bunga, atau aksesoris wanita bisa membuat mereka senang?"

" … "

" Kau sedang jatuh cinta yah?" Aku mencoba menggoda Justin, tapi sepertinya dia tak terpengaruh.

" Kalau kau sukanya apa?"

Lah, ni anak. Tadi katanya nanya barang yang di sukai wanita, sekarang malah nanya apa yang di sukai olehku. Emangnya aku perempuan? Aku tuh laki – laki tulen.

" Aku? Jelas aku tidak suka di berikan cokelat atau bunga. Aku bukan wanita.."

"…Tapi kalau kau mau memberikanku sesuatu, lebih baik berikan aku buku saja"

" Kenapa?"

" Aku senang membaca, membaca sudah menjadi salah satu hobiku"

" Oh.. kau suka buku seperti apa?"

" Hmm? Aku suka buku apa saja. Baik itu novel, komik, buku pelajaran, sejarah, bahkan aku senang sekali membaca atlas, hahaha"

" Oh..begitu" Justin tersenyum.

Dan akhirnya perbincangan kami terhenti karena Bu Guru sudah kembali ke kelas untuk melanjutkan pelarannya yang tertunda tadi. Awalnya ku kira itu hanya pertanyaan biasa, tapi..

.

.

.

.

Besoknya entah apa yang terjadi, Samuel mendatangiku dengan senyuman riang. Bahkan bukan hanya Samuel, tapi teman sekelasku yang lain juga tersenyum menggoda padaku, ketika mereka berpapasan denganku. Apa yang terjadi?

" Seonho, baca ini"

Samuel memberikan handphonenya padaku, ternyata dia memperlihatkan percakapan di group semalam. Aku memang tidak masuk group kelas. Dan ternyata percakapan itu di mulai oleh Guanlin.

Guanli _n_

 _Aku punya banyak komik Conan di rumahku, aku ingin memberikannya pada Seonho. Kira – kira dia akan menyukainya atau tidak?_ **20.00**

 _Haknyeon_

 _Komik Conan? Aku mau! Berikan saja padaku!_ **20.11**

 _Guanlin_

 _Tidak, aku hanya akan memberikannya pada Seonho. Kalau dia tidak suka, baru aku akan memberikannya padamu._ **20.13**

 _Haknyeon_

 _Kau jahat sekali padaku. Ayolah berikan saja padaku.._ **20.14**

 _Guanlin_

 _Tidak._ **20.14**

 _Samuel_

 _Aku akan tanya padanya, sebentar._ **20.15**

 _Daehwi_

 _Kenapa harus Seonho?_ **20.17**

 _Samuel_

 _Dia menyukainya, dia bilang Conan adalah salah satu anime kesukaannya._ **20.20**

 _Guanlin_

 _Apa kau bisa di percaya?_ **20.21**

 _Samuel_

 _Terserah, kau mau percaya atau tidak._ **20.21**

 _Guanlin_

 _Baiklah, aku percaya_ **20.22**

 _Haknyeon_

 _Kalau Seonho tidak suka berikan saja padaku yah!_ **20.23**

 _Daehwi_

 _Kenapa harus Seonho?_ **20.24**

Dan percakapan group itu berakhir di sana. Aku tak menyangka Guanlin mau memberikan komiknya padaku, apalagi dia menolak mentah - mentah permintaan Haknyeon untuk memberikan komik itu padanya, karena yang kutahu Haknyeon itu salah satu teman dekat Guanlin . Tunggu..

" Oh… jadi ini alasanmu semalam bertanya padaku hah?"

Samuel malah nyengir kuda, terserah dia sajalah.

Dan Guanlin benar – benar memberikan beberapa komik Conan miliknya padaku. Tentu saja aku menerimanya dengan senang hati, siapa yang tidak senang coba, di kasih hadiah sama _gebetan_ sendiri? Yah lumayan, buat kenang – kenangan.

 **END SEONHO POV**

.

.

.

Seonho menatap bingung Guanlin dan Samuel. Sejak kapan mereka menjadi dekat? Samuel itu teman dekat Seonho, dan setahunya Guanlin dan Samuel itu tidak dekat. Tapi kenapa sekarang mereka malah akrab sekali? Bahkan kemarin dia melihat Guanlin memberikan sesuatu ke Samuel.

" Muel, kok kamu tiba – tiba jadi deket sama Guanlin? Setahuku kaliankan tak terlalu dekat?" Karena tak bisa menahan rasa ingin tahunya, akhirnya Seonho bertanya pada Samuel.

" Kami memang jadi dekat akhir – akhir ini "

" Sejak kapan? "

" Sejak Guanlin sering curhat padaku "

" Hah? Guanlin curhat padamu? Curhat apa?"

" Itu.. rahasia " Samuel tersenyum, dan bagi Seonho senyum Samuel itu mencurigakan.

.

.

.

Semakin hari Samuel dan Guanlin semakin terlihat sangat dekat. Entah apa sebenarnya apa yang mereka bicarakan Seonho tak begitu peduli.

" Seonho, hari ini pak guru tak masuk. Bagaimana kalau kita mengobrol di luar? "

" Di luar? "

" Tenang saja, tidak jauh kok. Kita ngobrol – ngobrol santai saja di taman "

" Oh.. baiklah, ayo"

Akhirnya Seonho mengikuti Samuel pergi ke taman sekolah, yang kebetulan persis sekali berada di seberang kelasnya.

Mereka mebicarakan banyak hal disana. Maklum saja, meski berteman baik mereka itu hanya bisa bertemu di sekolah. Rumah mereka letaknya berjauhan, dan mereka sama – sama tidak bisa pergi bermain keluar ketika libur. Maklum, keduanya sama – sama sibuk dengan ekstrakulikuler masing – masing, jadi hari libur mereka gunakan untuk istirahat yang banyak di rumah, alih – alih bermain ke luar.

"…Benarkah seperti itu? Hahahah tak kusangka hidup seorang Kim Samuel punya sisi menyedihkannya"

" Tertawalah yang banyak Seonho, sampai kau puas"

"…"

"…"

Hening beberapa saat, mereka sama – sama memikirkan topik selanjutnya yang harus di bahas.

" Seonho.."

"Hmm"

"Menurutmu.. emm.. bagaimana pendapatmu tentang Guanlin?"

Seonho terdiam, kenapa Samuel menanyakan perihal Guanlin padanya? Apa Samuel tahu dia menyukai Lai Guanlin? Tidak – tidak, jangan sampai hal itu terjadi. Lebih baik dia cepat – cepat menjawabnya sebelum Samuel curiga padanya.

" Guanlin yah?"

"…"

" Dia orang yang baik, meski sangat pendiam, tapi aku yakin dia orang yang baik. Dia juga cukup pintar"

" … "

" … "

" Seonho.. kau tahukan kalau akhir – akhir ini Guanlin senang sekali curhat padaku?"

" Yah aku tahu"

" Kau mau tahu tidak apa yang sebenarnya selama ini dia _curhatkan_ padaku?"

" Aku mau, tapi kau sendiri yang bilang itu rahasia"

" Aku akan memberitahumu sekarang "

Seonho bingung, sebenarnya Samuel itu maunya apa sih?

" Baiklah, ayo ceritakan"

" Sebenarnya… Guanlin sedang menyukai seseorang.."

Aku terkejut. Tentu saja.

" Dan kau tahu siapa yang dia suka selama ini ?"

" Siapa?"

" … "

" … "

" Kau, Seonho – ya"

Dan perkataan Samuel sukses membuat Seonho terkejut setengah mati.

TBC

 _Yeahh…. I'm comeback_

 _Aku datang dan menyapa kalian dengan Bahasa Inggrisku yang pas – pasan._

 _Aku datang membawa cerita baru.._

 **Love**


	2. Chapter 2

**PERNYATAAN**

 **Cast :GuanHo dan member PD101S2**

 **Warn : ini BL yah! Cerita membosankan dan berbelit – belit.**

 **Rating : T**

 **Length : Twooshoot**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ini semuanya Seonho POV ya!**

 **SELAMAT MEMBACA!**

oOo

 _Guanlin mau nembak Seonho, tapi dia bingung gimana cara dia buat nembak Seonho._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Previous Chapter**

" Sebenarnya… Guanlin sedang menyukai seseorang.."

Aku terkejut. Tentu saja.

" Dan kau tahu siapa yang dia suka selama ini ?"

" Siapa?"

" … "

" … "

" Kau, Seonho – ya"

Dan perkataan Samuel sukses membuat Seonho terkejut setengah mati.

.

.

 **Chapter 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" Kau pasti bercanda "

" Tidak, aku serius Seonho – ya"

" Ba – Bagaimana bisa?" Aku terkejut setengah mati mendengar rahasia ini.

" Kalau kau masih tidak percaya baca ini, semua percakapanku dengan Guanlin. Semua curhatannya, masih ada belum kuhapus"

Dan akhirnya di bandingkan harus mati penasaran lebih baik aku memastikannya sendiri, dan perkataan Samuel benar. Di percakapan ini Guanlin mengatakan kalau dia suka padaku. Jadi, cintaku tak bertepuk sebelah tangan?

" Bagaimana sudah percaya?"

Aku menatap Samuel, ekspresinya biasa saja. Meski aku bisa melihat tatapan gemas dan penasaran darinya. Kukembalikan ponselnya dan mulai merenung, meski aku tak yakin apa yang akan aku renungkan.

" Sejak kapan?" Akhirnya hanya itu yang keluar dari mulutku.

" Sejak kapan Guanlin suka padamu?" Aku menganggunkan kepalaku.

" Dia bilang padaku dia tidak tahu sejak kapan dia suka padamu. Dia sendiri yang mengaku padaku dan mengatakan bahwa sebenarnya kau bukan tipe idealnya, tapi kau mampu membuat jantungnya berdetak cepat. Makannya dia mendekatiku dan mulai curhat padaku, sekaligus menanyakan banyak hal tentangmu"

"…"

" Awalnya aku mau menyimpannya sendiri, tapi aku gemas padanya yang tak mau mengakui perasaannya padamu. Bahkan satu kelas sudah menyadarinya kau tahu! Makannya banyak yang menggodamu saat Guanlin berkata dia ingin memberikan komiknya padamu."

"..."

" Aku sudah menyuruhnya untuk cepat – cepat mengakui perasaannya padamu, tapi dia menolak. Karena kesal akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk langsung membeberkan rahasianya padamu "

Aku terdiam, mencoba mencerna semua perkataan yang keluar dari mulut Samuel. Bahkan satu kelas sudah tahu? Apa aku sangat tidak peka yah, sampai tak menyadari perasaan Guanlin? Tapi di banding itu semua ada hal penting dulu yang harus kulakukan pada Samuel.

 **PLETAK**

" Aduh…"

Kupukul kepalanya keras – keras. Suruh siapa ngebongkar rahasia orang lain? Itu tidak baik namanya, apalagi Guanlin tidak memberikan izin pada Samuel untuk membongkar rahasianya. Dasar, tidak bisa di beri kepercayaan.

" Kenapa memukul kepalaku Seonho – ya?"

" Karena kelakuanmu yang sembarangan membeberkan rahasia orang Kim Samuel! Itu tidak baik!"

Kulihat Samuel mengelus kepalanya sembari meringis kesakitan, kasihan juga dia.

" Terserah. Tapi Seonho – ya, kau sendiri bagaimana? Apa kau memiliki perasaan yang sama pada Guanlin?"

Aku terdiam. Tapi aku memutuskan untuk mengatakan yang sejujurnya, mungkin memang sudah waktunya.

" Ini mungkin pertama kalinya aku menceritakannya padamu…" Oke, tarik nafas Seonho.

"… Sebenarnya aku juga menyukai Guanlin"

"..."

Aku pikir Samuel akan terkejut dan mengeluarkan teriakan OH MY GOD-nya, tapi tidak. Dia hanya menatapku dan tersenyum.

" Kau tidak kaget?" Samuel hanya terkekeh dan menepuk bahuku.

"Tidak Seonho – ya. Mungkin orang lain tak menyadarinya, tapi aku adalah teman dekatmu. Aku bisa melihat tatapanmu pada Guanlin, aku juga sering memergokimu menatap ke arah Guanlin dengan tatapan berbeda" Oh Samuel, kau memang temanku!

" Jadi… kau tak keberatan? " Samuel mengangguk.

" Tapi kau harus berjanji padaku, jangan katakan hal ini pada siapapun. Apalagi Guanlin!" Dan Samuel lagi – lagi hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

" Awas kalau kau sampai cerita!"

Dan akhirnya setelah itu kami mengobrol kembali seperti biasa.

.

.

.

Hari ini hari yang melelahkan. Jadi setelah pulang aku langsung membersihkan diri dan makan, dan sekarang disinilah aku, bermalas – malasan diatas kasur. Sampai terdengar notifikasi dari handphoneku pertanda ada pesan yang masuk.

 _+62 xxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _Apa benar ini dengan Yoo Seonho?_

Siapa ini? Itulah yang terlintas di benakku. Mungkin orang ini punya hal penting untuk dibicarakan denganku, apalagi dia menghubungiku dengan bahasa formal seperti ini.

 _Ya, dengan saya sendiri. Maaf, ini dengan siapa yah?_

Baiklah, tinggal kutunggu balasannya. Tak lama kudengar handphoneku berbunyi kembali.

 _Ini dengan Lai Guanlin. Jadi benar nomor ini adalah nomor milik anda, saya kira Samuel berbohong dan memberikan saya nomor palsu._

 **DEG**

Hampir saja aku menjatuhkan handphoneku. Tapi tak lama aku tertawa terbahak – bahak. Ya ampun.. mana ada teman berkirim pesan dengan bahasa formal. Mungkin Guanlin takut ini bukan nomorku, jadi diawal dia menggunakan bahasa formal. Tapi meski begitu terselip rasa senang di hatiku, karena Guanlin mau menghubungiku.

Segera saja kubalas pesannya, dan tanpa kusadari hari itu untuk pertama kalinya kami bertukar pesan bahkan sampai larut malam. Dan yang membuatku tertawa adalah Guanlin yang selalu membalas pesanku menggunakan bahasa formal.

.

.

.

Tanpa terasa sekarang hubunganku dan Guanlin semakin dekat. Kami sering bertukar pesan jika ada waktu. Meski dulu Guanlin selalu menggunakan bahasa formal jika berkirim pesan denganku, sekarang dia sudah tidak menggunakan bahasa formal lagi.

Guanlin sampai sekarang belum tahu kalau aku juga suka padanya, dan fakta bahwa aku sudah tahu dia suka padaku. Maka dari itu, Samuel senang sekali menggodaku dan Guanlin. Bahkan dia pernah menggoda Guanlin dengan berpura – pura akan memberitahukan rahasianya padaku ( padahal aku sudah tahu ), dan berakhir Guanlin dan Samuel yang bermain kejar – kejaran untuk sampai duluan ke hadapanku. Aku ingat sekali muka panik Guanlin saat Samuel sampai duluan di hadapanku dan berpura – pura berbisik – bisik padaku.

Muka Guanlin memerah dan langsung lari, kabur ke kelas. Sedangkan aku hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalaku sambil menatap kesal Samuel yang sedang tertawa terbahak – bahak. Untungnya hal itu tak berlangsung lama, karena Samuel langsung pergi dan berkata bahwa dia bercanda saja pada Guanlin.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari senin, hari piketku. Makannya setelah kelas berakhir, aku segera membereskan kursi dan meja yang ada. Tinggal mengambil sapu dan semuanya akan selesai. Tapi saat aku membalikan badanku…

… Guanlin ada disana, dengan sebatang coklat di tangannya.

Aku bisa melihat, dengan keberanian yang dia punya Guanlin memberikan coklat itu padaku. Aku menerimanya dengan gugup, dan menatap matanya, menunggu kata yang akan keluar darinya.

Tapi, tanpa kami sadari bahwa teman sekelas kami masih ada dikelas. Dan segera saja mereka menyoraki kami berdua. Oh tidak, ini buruk. Bahkan siswa dari kelas lain juga berkumpul dan menonton dari jendela kelas. Aku tahu Guanlin adalah orang yang pemalu, butuh keberanian yang cukup besar baginya untuk melakukan hal semacam ini. Aku takut Guanlin…

" Ini untukmu" Dan setelah itu Guanlin berbalik dengan cepat. Dengan wajah kesal Guanlin memukul salah satu meja dengan keras dan pergi begitu saja.

Aku mengejar Guanlin, tentu saja. Aku khawatir padanya, aku tak peduli pada teman sekelas kami yang masih menyoraki kami berdua. Aku terus mengikutinya, menunggu sampai kami keluar dari area sekolah, baru aku berani memegang pergelangan tangannya dan membalikan badanya dengan perlahan.

Guanlin menunduk, mungkin dia sangat malu.

" Guanlin…" Guanlin mengangkat kepalanya, menatapku dan aku bisa melihat matanya memerah menahan tangis. Belum sempat aku berbicara apapun, dia sudah memelukku. Aku terkejut setengah mati, tapi aku tetap membalas pelukannya sambil mengusap – usap punggungnya.

" Tidak apa – apa Guanlin, jangan menangis " Setelah mengucapkan hal itu aku tersenyum kecil. Merasa seperti sedang menenangkan adikku yang menangis karena takut pada hantu.

" Aku malu Seonho – ya. Aku kira mereka semua sudah keluar,jadi aku memberikan coklat itu padamu. Tapi ternyata mereka masih di dekat kelas, dan melihat semuanya. Aku malu... aku tak suka ketika mereka menyoraki kita berdua seperti itu" Guanlin mengeratkan pelukannya.

Aku tak membalas apapun, hanya tersenyum dan tetap mengusap punggungnya perlahan. Sampai Guanlin dengan sendirinya melepas pelukannya. Dia menatapaku dalam dan memegang kedua lengan atasku.

"Jadi, sekarang bagaimana?" Aku harus segera menyelesaikan hal ini sekarang juga.

" Bagaimana apanya ?" Guanlin menatapku bingung.

" Kau hanya ingin memberikan aku ini saja? Tak ada maksud lain hmm?" Guanlin terdiam, tapi tak lama dia membuka suara.

" Seonho, sebenarnya aku ingin mengungkapkan perasaanku tadi. Tapi gagal gara – gara mereka…"

" Kalau begitu, ayo katakan!"

" Hah? "

" Iya, ayo katakan sekarang juga"

Setelah aku mengatakan hal itu, Guanlin terlihat menunduk lagi. Dia memainkan ujung jaket yang dia kenakan, terlihat ragu – ragu tapi akhirnya…

" Saranghae… Seonho – ya "

Hening. Itulah yang terjadi sekarang. Meski sudah menyiapkan diri, tapi mendengar Guanlin mengatakan hal itu secara langsung sanggup membuat jantungku berhenti berdetak.

" Karena sudah begini, aku juga mau menyampaikan perasaanku..."

Guanlin mengangkat kepalanya, menatapku dengan binar penasaran. Aku tersenyum kecil.

" Nado Saranghae, Guanlin – ah "

Sudah kuduga, Guanlin langsung menatapku tidak percaya. Aku takut matanya akan copot kalau dia masih memelototiku seperti itu.

" Sekarang bagaimana? Kau sudah tahu perasaanku yang sebenarnya"

"…"

"…"

" Seonho – ya sebenarnya aku ingin menjalin hubungan denganmu. Tapi aku sadar, kita masih sekolah. Aku gak mau cuman menjalani ini sebagai cinta monyet saja. Aku punya keyakinan kalau kita bisa bersama sampai akhir. Maka dari itu, bolehkah aku minta suatu hal darimu?"

" Apa itu? "

" Bisakah kau menjaga hatimu hanya untukku saja? Bisakah kamu menungguku menjadi lelaki yang pantas untukmu? Aku berjanji, setelah aku menjadi lelaki yang pantas, aku akan segera meresmikan cinta yang terjalin ini, menjadi hubungan yang sah dimata masyarakat"

Aku tersenyum, hatiku penuh dengan kebahagiaan saat ini. Jadi setelah menarik nafas panjang, aku segera menjawab pertanyaan Guanlin tadi.

" Aku berjanji Guanlin – ah, aku akan menjaga hatiku, hanya untukmu. Aku akan menunggumu, sampai suatu saat kita akan dipertemukan lagi, dan kita akan menjalin hubungan yang sesungguhnya nanti…"

 **END**

 _Yeaay… akhirnya beres juga._

 _Aku janji pada diriku sendiri, kalau misalnya ff ini mendapat respon yang aku inginkan, aku_ _bakalan bikin sekuel ff ini._

 _Jadi, adakah yang mau review ffku ini?_

 **EPILOG**

Sehari setelah kejadian itu, kami berdua kembali bersekolah. Terlihat teman – teman kelas kami melihat kami berdua dengan tatapan penasaran.

" Jadi Seonho dan Guanlin udah jadian? Jadi, mana PJ-nya nih?"

Aku tersenyum kecil melihat Haknyeon menagih PJ pada Guanlin, ada – ada saja.

" Kita gak jadian kok" Guanlin menjawab dengan senyum tipis di wajahnya.

" Kok gak jadian sih? Terus kalian sekarang cuman saling suka, tapi gak ada status gitu?" Rasanya aku ingin meneriaki Samuel saat ini.

" Maksudmu status pacaran? Untuk apa? Tunggu saja nanti, aku pastikan kalian semua, 20 tahun lagi, akan mendapatkan undangan pernikahan dengan inisial LGL dan YSH"

" Hooooo.."

Satu kelas meneriaki kami berdua, dan yang bisa kulakukan hanya menenggelamkan wajahku yang memerah diantara lipatan tanganku di atas meja.

 **Love**


	3. Chapter 3, Sequel

**PERNYATAAN**

 **Cast : GuanHo dan member PD101S2**

 **Warn : ini BL yah! Cerita membosankan dan berbelit – belit.**

 **Rating : T**

 **Ini Sekuel ya!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SELAMAT MEMBACA**

oOo

 _Hanya tentang curhatan Guanlin yang suka sama Seonho dan cerita perjalanan dia sampai bisa nembak Seonho._

.

.

.

 **Guanlin POV**

Hai! Namaku Lai Guanlin. Iya, Lai Guanlin yang kemarin – kemarin malu – malu nembak Seonho tapi malah malu – maluin. Hehe, Aku ngaku kok aku gak _gentle._ Mau bagaimana lagi? Aku memang sosok yang pemalu. Pacaran saja belum pernah, jadi buat nembak orang yang aku suka aku malah bingung sendiri.

Kalau kalian tanya apa aku pernah suka orang lain sebelum suka Seonho, jawabannya pernah. Namanya Park Jihoon, dia itu lebih tua dariku. Tapi rasa sukaku padanya tak bertahan lama, maklum, karena sudah ada yang punya.

Tapi aku disini bukan untuk menceritakan tentang hal itu. Disini aku mau bercerita pada kalian semua tentang awal cerita aku suka sama Seonho, alasan kenapa aku suka sama Seonho, kapan aku mulai suka sama dia, dan banyak hal lain. Jadi dengarkan baik – baik ya, begini ceritanya…

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari untuk mempresentasikan tugas kelompok. Aku sedang serius memperhatikan kedepan, sampai kurasakan seseorang duduk di sebelahku. Awalnya aku biasa saja, tapi ada dorongan besar dalam diriku yang memintaku untuk menoleh, melihat sosok yang duduk di sebelahku. Jadi, kutolehkkan saja wajahku.

Kalian tahu, aku melihat sesosok malaikat, dengan wajah manis yang terlihat sangat menggemaskan kalau di lihat dari samping. Namanya Yoo Seonho, teman sekelasku, yang kebetulan juga salah satu murid terpintar di kelas.

Aku tak pernah peduli pada orang lain. Aku hanya menjalani hidupku apa adanya. Tapi, ketika jantungmu terasa berdetak begitu cepat hanya karena melihat seseorang itu bukan hal yang biasa. Aku sudah mengenal Seonho cukup lama, meski tak dekat. Anehnya, kenapa baru sekarang aku merasakan perasaan seperti ini?

Kualihkan padanganku ke depan, mencoba fokus. Aku tak mau tertangkap basah memperhatikan Seonho, itu memalukan. Jadi aku kembali melihat ke depan dan memperhatikan penjelasan guru di depan.

Dan setelah hari itu semuanya di mulai…

.

.

.

Hari ini hari senin. Biasa saja sih… tapi entah kenapa rasanya aku ingin terus tersenyum saat ini. Kenapa? Karena saat ini aku bisa melihat Yoo Seonho sepuasku.

Seonho itu anak yang cukup disiplin. Dia tak pernah datang terlambat, dan kebetulan hari ini Seonho datang cukup pagi, cukup pagi yang berhasil membuatku dan Seonho hanya berdua di kelas. Garis bawahi, hanya _**berdua.**_

Lihat wajahnya yang menggemaskan itu, kkkkk. Manis… sekali. Mungkin karena datang sangat pagi membuat Seonho mengantuk, dan itu yang mendorongnya untuk tidur sekarang. Tapi aku bersyukur, aku bisa dengan puas memandangi wajah tertidur Seonho yang kini menghadapku.

Tapi tak lama aku terdiam, tersenyum kecut. Dan akhirnya menghela nafas.

Haaahh…

Sekarang aku cuman bisa memandangi wajahnya. Tapi, apakah aku bisa menyimpannya untuk diriku sendiri nanti? Aku tahu, aku tak seharusnya berpikir sejauh itu, tapi perasaan ini tak bisa kutahan. Aku yakin, bahwa yang kurasakan saat ini bukan hanya cinta monyet…

Yang kurasakan lebih dari itu.

Haah…

.

.

.

Hari demi hari berlalu, dan yang bisa kulakukan sejauh ini hanya memandanginya dari jauh ( tentu saja Seonho tak menyadarinya ).

" Berikan sesuatu padanya"

" Haah?"

Aku menolehkan kepalaku ke sumber suara. Dan ternyata disana Kim Dongbin sedang menatapku. Memberikan sesuatu padanya? Boleh juga. Setidaknya walaupun mungkin nanti aku tak bisa menyampaikan perasaanku, dan dekat dengannya, dia akan memiliki kenangan tentang diriku. Dengan begitu aku akan merasa sedikit bahagia, perasaanku tersampaikan, walalu hanya sedikit. Tapi…

" Tapi, kira – kira apa yang disukai Seonho ya?"

Pertanyaanku sukses membuat Dongbin berpikir, dia terlihat meletakan tangannya di dagu. Maksudnya dia ingin berpikir dengan pose yang keren.

" Tidak tahu. Berikan saja dia makanan, makannya kan banyak?"

Iya sih, Seonho makannya banyak. Tapi bukan itu…

" Aku gak mau ngasih makanan ke dia Bin. Aku pingin ngasih sesuatu ke dia yang gak abis di makan waktu. Sesuatu yang dia sukai selain makanan. Aku pingin barangku tuh tahan lama, biar bisa nemenin dia terus nanti"

"…"

" Lagian aku pingin dia inget terus sama aku. Kalau makanan, gimana mau inget. Dalam waktu 5 menit juga udah habis " Habis aku ngomong panjang lebar, si Dongbin malah cuman nyengir sambil garuk – garuk kepala.

" Ya udah minta tolong aja ke Justin, suruh tanyain ke Seonho. Dia kan ada sekelompok sama Seonho" Pinter juga Dongbin.

" Setuju!"

.

.

.

Yap, setelah itu seperti yang kalian tahu rencanaku berhasil. Ternyata Seonho sangat menyukai buku, dan akhirnya kuputuskan untuk memberikan beberapa buku komikku padanya.

Saat ini aku masih di jalan sembari mendekap erat buku komikku. Sekarang aku sedang bingung, bagaimana caranya memberikan buku ini padanya? Tidak mungkin aku memberikannya di depan teman – teman kelas, mau di taro dimana mukaku nanti? Jadi ya beginilah sekarang aku, bingung mikirin cara ngasihin komik ke Seonho .

Karena keasikan mikir, aku malah gak sadar udah di deket kelas. Aduh gimana ini?

Tapi sepertinya takdir baik sedang berpihak padaku. Itu Seonho! Sepertinya dia sedang dipanggil keluar untuk masalah ekskul. Ini waktu yang tepat!

" Eh, Guanlin?"

" Hai, Seonho… "

"…"

" …Ini komik yang kujanjikan padamu kemarin" Aku yakin 100% Seonho sudah tahu, karena dengan bodohnya aku bertanya di group chat kelas. Saat ini perasaanku campur aduk, banyak prasangka buruk yang hinggap di hatiku. Tapi…

Tanpa kuduga Seonho tersenyum, dan langsung menerima komik yang kuulurkan.

" Terima kasih, aku pasti membacanya. Kalau begitu aku duluan, ada hal penting yang harus kulakukan. Sampai jumpa…!" Setelah itu Seonho berlalu dengan riang, meninggalkan aku yang terpaku di tempatku.

Ah, hari yang indah.

.

.

.

" Udah… tembak aja Lin"

Hari ini aku sedang main bersama beberapa teman dekatku, dan yang barusan nyeletuk itu Haknyeon.

" Bener kata Haknyeon, tembak aja, daripada kayak sekarang, cuman chat-an tiap malem, gak akan ada perkembangan kalau kayak gitu" Terima kasih sarannya Kim Dongbin.

" Tapi gimana caranya!?" Aku berteriak frustasi.

" Kayak biasa aja. Kasih sesuatu yang romantis, nyatain perasaan, lalu buat komitmen, beres" Memang mudah jika hanya mengatakan saja, Justin.

" Kayak yang gampang aja ngelakuinnya?"

" Lin…"

Kuangkat wajahku, menatap semua teman – temanku. Mereka semua menatapku, menyemangatiku, lewat tatapan mereka.

" Kita semua tahu kalau kamu itu pemalu. Tapi, kamu harus jadi pemberani untuk beberapa hal, contohnya seperti saat ini" Semua teman – temanku menganggukan kepalanya menyetujui ucapan Haknyeon.

" Baiklah, akan kucoba"

" Bagus! Itu baru Lai Guanlin!"

.

.

.

Dan hal selanjutnya yang terjadi kalian semua pasti tahu. Sungguh aku banar – benar sangat malu saat itu, dan perasaan malu itu berubah jadi kemarahan. Itulah alasan kenapa aku melampiaskan kekesalanku dengan memukul meja dengan keras. Yah, ada untungnya juga sih, aku masih tetap bisa menyampaikan perasaanku, dan akupun bisa mengetahui perasaan Seonho yang sebenarnya.

 **END GUANLIN POV**

.

.

.

 _ **Beberapa tahun kemudian**_

Saat ini, di salah satu bangku café itu duduk seorang lelaki tampan dan juga manis. Kentara sekali dia terlihat sedang menunggu seseorang.

" Mana sih Lai Guanlin itu?"

Yap, Yoo Seonho. Anak manis ini sedang menunggu seseorang yang sejak bangku sekolah itu selalu mengisi hatinya. Lai Guanlin.

 **SEONHO POV**

Hai, namaku Seonho. Kebetulan kalian ada disini. Tolong temani aku menunggu Guanlin ya? Hari ini kami ada janji, tapi dia lama sekali.

Ini sudah hampir berapa tahun yah setelah kejadian itu? Tapi aku masih teringat terus kejadian itu. Benar – benar kejadian yang menjadi awal dari segalanya. Karena sejak kejadian itu, kami jadi semakin dekat, bahkan teman – teman kelas senang sekali menggoda kami berdua.

Guanlin juga jadi sangat terbuka padaku. Aku jadi banyak tahu tentang kepribadian Guanlin yang bisa dibilang unik itu. Dia banyak cerita padaku, termasuk cinta monyetnya, Park Jihoon. Kalian harus tahu hampir sekelas mengetahui fakta bahwa Lai Guanlin pernah menyukai Park Jihoon senior kami itu, meski hanya cinta monyet.

Makannya teman sekelasku senang sekali menggodaku, bermaksud membuatku cemburu. Tapi tak berhasil, haha. Baiklah, aku mengaku aku sempat cemburu sih. Kejadiannya terjadi saat kami masih bangku sekolah.

Waktu itu kami sedang ada praktek drama di kelas, dan kebetulan sekali Park Jihoon datang ke kelas kami. Entah apa yang dipikirkan guruku sehingga meminta Guanlin dan Jihoon _hyung_ untuk mempraktekan adegan dalam teks drama. Kalau adegan biasa sih tidak apa – apa, tapi ini adalah percakapan antara sepasang kekasih. Mana dalam bahasa inggris pula. Itukan romantis.

Kalian tahu apa yang kulakukan? Aku yang tadinya sangat semangat belajar langsung lemas mendengarnya. Karena sejujurnya aku ingin sekali berpasangan dengan Guanlin. Hal itu membuat semua teman – teman sekelasku langsung menoleh kearahku, dan si Samuel menyebalkan langsung menyeriangi sambil menatapku dengan tatapan jahilnya. Menyebalkan.

Setelah kejadian itu aku sedikit renggang dengan Guanlin, tapi tak bertahan lama sih. Karena…

.

.

.

" Hai Seonho!"

"Hmm"

Aku sedang duduk sambil memakan roti yang kubeli dikantin saat Guanlin menghampiriku dengan senyum _tampannya._

" Sedang apa?"

" Makan"

Tanpa kuduga Guanlin malah tertawa kecil saat kujawab pertanyaannya dengan jutek, dasar menyebalkan.

" Hey, Yoo Seonho"

" Apa?" Balasku malas, dan selanjutnya tanpa kuduga Guanlin malah memelukku. Erat, eraaaat sekali.

" Uh… aku kangen"

" Berisik! Sana pergi"

" … "

" … "

" Seonho…"

" Apa?"

" Aku mau mengatakan sesuatu, dengarkan baik – baik" Aku menganggukan kepalaku menyetujui permintaanya. Bisa kudengar Guanlin menarik nafas perlahan.

" I want to tell you something. Its important…"

" …I will give my secret, because you are a good friend. Don't tell anyone" Serius, aku merinding banget waktu denger Guanlin ngomong pake bahasa inggris. Soalnya suara Guanlin kan berat gitu. _Deep Voice_ mungkin yah namanya?

" You know? Everyday I'm confused. I'm in love with some people in the class. He is beautiful, smart, kind, and he is by my side" Jantungku deg – degan banget dengernya.

"…"

" True I love Jihoon _hyung._ He is beautiful. But it's previously"

"…"

"…"

"…"

" I love you Yoo Seonho. When beside you I'm so happy. Really, really happy…"

" … When I first saw you, I have fallen in love with you. Because I love your smile, I love your voice, your face, and I love your attitude"

"…"

" You are a kind person, you always make me happy"

"…"

" And I Love you so much" Setelah berkata seperti itu Guanlin makin mengeratkan pelukannya. Sedangakan aku? Air mata mulai keluar dari kedua mataku.

" Guanlin"

" Hmmm?"

" Love you too" Dan akhirnya kami saling tatap dan tersenyum.

.

.

.

Dan setelah kejadian itu kami dekat lagi. Tak terasa sekarang kami sudah duduk di bangku perkuliahan. Meski berbeda kampus.

" Seonho!" Nah itu Guanlin.

 **END SEONHO POV**

" Seonho!" Guanlin terlihat berlari tergesa – gesa menghampiri Seonho.

" Maaf lama ya?"

" Gak papa kok. Yuk pergi?" Guanlin mengangguk, dan akhirnya menggandeng tangan Seonho pergi dari sana.

Ah, apa aku sudah bilang kalau di jari manis tangan mereka yang bertautan itu terselip cincin pertunangan? Yap, cincin pertunangan.

Karena…

Kalau kalian tanya kapan mereka akan menikah? Jawabannya 3 bulan lagi. Hahahaha.

.

.

.

 **END**


End file.
